


A Matter Of Blackmail

by Thia (Jennaria)



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-06
Updated: 2000-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennaria/pseuds/Thia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My own take on the old 'Klaus and Dorian pretend to be lovers to set up a known blackmailer' plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter Of Blackmail

**Author's Note:**

> Another old import from another archive.

The blind was open. 

"Relax," Dorian murmured into his ear. "At least _try_ to enjoy yourself." 

Klaus stifled a growl of protest, and turned his head to capture one of 

Dorian's intoxicating kisses. The tease of lips and tongue clouded his mind, enough to push away thoughts of the fucking blind. Try to enjoy himself. Hah. 

He pulled back enough to work a hand between their bodies, scraping blunt fingernails across Dorian's chest. Dorian jumped, involuntarily breaking their kiss, a sound not quite a moan escaping him. Klaus smirked, and did it again. Dorian whimpered. 

Klaus stepped back, taking the chance to see what he touched. Dorian had already stripped off his tunic and boots, leaving on tight pants that gave away exactly how much he was enjoying this. For a moment, Klaus considered just keeping on as he'd begun. Forget the blind and the would-be blackmailer outside, and concentrate on driving Dorian out of his mind. Reluctantly, he put the idea aside. Not this time. 

He knelt down in front of Dorian, and reached up to undo the button fly. 

Dorian's moans became words again, soft murmurs of encouragement as he stroked Klaus's hair and shoulders. Klaus felt it only as soothing pressure, keeping his head clear as he breathed in the sharp, heady scent of Dorian's arousal, then leaned in to take his lover's erection in his mouth. 

Dorian's hand tightened in his hair, just enough to get his attention. 

"Blind," Dorian said, voice no louder than before. "Remember the blind." 

Klaus sat back on his heels for a moment. His own groin throbbed. "Thought you wanted me to relax," he said, interspersed his words with teasing licks and mouthings. 

Dorian laughed, the sound half-choked, and his hands tightened in Klaus's hair. "Oh, God..." He thrust into Klaus's mouth, slow and shallow. 

It lasted far too short a time. Even after years together, Klaus treasured the sight of Dorian out of control, Dorian sobbing and begging and coming helplessly down Klaus's throat before collapsing down onto the floor next to him. Only the pulse of his own near-painful erection distracted him. 

Dorian reached out and patted him just there. "D'you think the blackmailer got his photos?" he murmured, propping himself up on one elbow. 

"Don't know," Klaus told him honestly. "Hope so." 

"Prude." Dorian's caresses became more specific for a moment, then the blond sat up straight. "Bed," he demanded. 

Klaus rose to his feet and offered his hand to his lover, who took it with a dazzling smile and pulled himself upright. Bed, indeed, Klaus thought as he followed Dorian up the stairs and down the hallway. 

Bed. Tomorrow they'd catch the would-be blackmailer. And then...and then curse Dorian's exhibitionist streak, run damage control, and hope they weren't too late to stuff this genie back into his bottle. 

Fuck, Klaus thought gloomily as he stripped the rest of his clothing off. He really had been around Dorian too long. He even _thought_ like him. 

"Come to bed, Major," Dorian purred. 

Klaus went. 


End file.
